User talk:SnowedLightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cloudskye page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 02:33, August 16, 2011 Hi Cloudsky! I got your message! The links didn't work so i don't know what pics to delete! If you coul just fix the links then i'd be happy to delete whatever pics as soon as possible(: Thnaks! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Excuse Me? But No. HEEEEEEEEEELL NO No, Cloudskye, just no. The string can only be pulled oh so much before it finally SNAPS! Do you know what he has done to me? To some of my friends here? No. You don't. If you thought you knew me, you were wrong. Deeeead wrong. I am not always a nice person. The truth is, I can be nasty to others. NASTY. If you piss me off that is. I'm a fighter, and I'm sick of being Mr. Nice Guy to people. I snapped on him, and I'm not sorry? Do you know how many times I've cried because of users like Leggy? Users like YOU? You don't know my life, so don't judge me. I didn't appreciate the way you and your posse came here to attack me, you know. It makes me hate that Cryptid even more. So leave me alone. I left Warriors Wiki for many reasons. You were one of them. Deuces. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 17:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay look...sorry I blamed you for them. I've been ticked off lately. The cops came to my house twice today twice, and seeing those messages just adds onto the pressure. I've been nice, but sometimes, I cannot take it anymore. It becomes too much for me to handle alone, and Cryptid has caused a lot of that stress. A lot. And... I snapped. I can't hold all this pressure down forever. It came out, and it was big. I don't wanna be told I am a brat for this, or I am worthless or I have lost the respect of everybody or anymore crap. I snapped...it happens. And I am not the only one. ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 18:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes...I understand. It hasn't been his first problem. And it hasn't only been with me (but mostly with me). What he did...I can't forgive that. I just can't. And I don't like logging on to see a triple threat on my talk page. If he can apologize, and prove to me that he means it, then a chance might open up...but otherwise...I don't know. ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 18:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes. True. I did fill out an application. I know I've done bad, and I regret some of the things I did. As of now, I am awaiting approval for the AMP. ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 19:10, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Bye, Skye. Thanks for helping. ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 19:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Skye (mind if I call you that?). My name is Flowerblossom, but you can call me Flower. Um... i just wanted to say a quick "Ohai." Hey Cloud! can you pick a name out for me. Splashfeather and Palenose. a mottled silver tabby she-cat. ThanksBrightpatch (talk) 21:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC) !!! hello butthead!!! how are u??? welcome back??? (also you suck too >:D) 20:24, 01/30/2015 Curious and Please Will you mentor me on how stuff works here? 18:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm trying to get a kit pic made on photoshop and I don't know exactly how to use it. Any help ideas? 18:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Do you take charart requests?— Never stop believing. 14:03, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re; Well I was gonna ask if you could do Flypaw. I find her's really hard to do and it ends up looking like v horrible lmao. I think she's eventually suppose to become leader if I don't change my mind.— Never stop believing. 14:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Flypaw she's basically a tabby and white molly with hazel eyes. Her tabby parts are mostly her head and back with most of her tail. If I need to fill out her appearance just tell me. She currently has no nicks, scars, or such since she's an apprentice. If you need something to name her image her warrior name will be Flytail. Here's her life image :File:Flytail.jpg— Never stop believing. 14:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey I was wondering you knew how to do brown minks, points, and such. if so maybe you could somehow show me how so I could do Rivface/star's set. Legit Boss 15:18, April 11, 2016 (UTC)